As a tool for wiping off dust and dirt particles attached to the floor, wall, and window frame of a building as well as desks, lighting equipment, electric appliances which are placed indoors, a cleaning tool which performs cleaning by attaching a sheet with a cleaning function to the end of a handle is known. As a cleaning sheet to be attached to such a cleaning tool for use, a cleaning sheet for floor cleaning mop in which long-fiber is bonded to nonwoven fabric and the fiber layer is used as a cleaning side is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).
A cleaning sheet for handy mop in which a sheet is formed of nonwoven fabric and the nonwoven fabric layer is used as a cleaning side is also known (for example, Patent Literature 2).
In the cleaning sheets disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, small dust particles and light dust particles are removed. However, the dust-catching capacity for large dust particles or heavy dust particles (for example, dust particles, such as grains of rice and small pieces of metal) is low. There has been a problem where those dust particles are not sufficiently removed.
In those conventional cleaning sheets, there is a defect such that some of dust and dirt particles which have been caught by sweeping and collecting them once are detached and fallen from the sheet surface thereafter.
On the other hand, a cleaning tool configured such that dust and dirt particles on the cleaned side are caught by rotatably supporting a roller at the end of a handle, winding a cleaning sheet having an adhesive surface for cleaning around the peripheral surface of the roller, and rolling the roller on the cleaned side is proposed (for example, Patent Literature 3).